New Rules
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = Classic June 21, 2019 (NOW) Extreme Version September 11, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 139 (Classic) |dura = 3:32 |nowc = NewRules NewRulesALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BohSKuEFF98/?taken-by=gracebols |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe Extreme Eduardo Bañueloshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=1m32s |from = album }}"New Rules" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman. She has hot pink hair straightened hair tied into a very tight, smooth, and low ponytail. She wears a black bra, over which she wears a crop top with long sleeves, high neck and cold shoulders. The top is sectioned unevenly into bright green and violet. The left sleeve has a strip of violet over the green; the two colors are separated by a black border. She is wearing light blue shorts, with black stripes on each of her two lateral sides. Her shoes are heeled black boots, with red socks. She accessorizes with a golden bracelet on her right wrist, a single golden loop earring on her left ear, and a pair of sunglasses with golden rim. Extreme Version The coach is a man. He has short black hair and wears a pink cap with sunglasses. His shirt is dark and light pink with gold on the sides. He has torn blue jeans with a gold chain around the left pocket, and his shoes are pink with gold on the sides, a little black, and the soles are white. He also has a gold bracelet and a gold Fitbit with a black strap on his left wrist. Background Classic The background consists of several colored lines that move in a zigzag pattern on a plain background. At times, the lines would flash to the beat of the song. During the chorus, the background zooms into one of the lines as they pulsate and flash to the beat of the song before zooming into another line. Extreme Version The background is similar to the Classic routine s background, but with fewer zigzag lines, which now move faster and in different directions. There are also arrows that fly past and away from the coach as the lines change color to the beat of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Cross your arms by putting the right one over the left one, and them open them. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms out and put the right one over the left one. Newrules gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrules gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrules gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrules gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your right arm to the back while you lift your right leg. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm down. Newrulesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrulesalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrulesalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrulesalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Girl Power *Just Dance 2019 Hits *The 2010s Were Banging *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup * *World Music Day *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R Extreme Version *Extreme *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''New Rules'' is the fourth song by Dua Lipa in the series. **It is also her second song in . *"Drunk" and the whole line "And if you re under him" are censored. *Both the Classic and Extreme routines were revealed on the same day, making New Rules the second song to have both routines revealed on the same day, after Where Are You Now?. *''New Rules'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: "You know you're gonna wake up/In his bed in the morning".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 Classic *The Classic coach of appears in one of Nice For What s postcards.File:Postcard niceforwhat002 thumb.png *The Classic coach’s ponytail does not appear on her avatar. Extreme Version Gallery Game Files Newrules cover generic.png|'' '' newrulesalt_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Extreme Version) newrules_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) newrulesalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) newrules cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) newrulesalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) newrules_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) newrulesalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) newrules map bkg.png| map background (Classic) newrulesalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Newrules cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) NewRules_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Newrulesalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) NewRulesALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Newrules ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Newrulesalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) NewRules_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) newrulesalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) postcard_newrules002.png|Postcard postcard_newrules002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Newrules jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Newrules jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Newrules jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) NewRules_jd2019_coachmenu_7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) newrulesalt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) newrulesalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme version, 8th-gen) newrulesalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme version, 8th-gen) Newrules jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Newrules jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Newrules_jdnow_score.png| scoring (Classic) Newrulesalt jdnow menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Newrulesalt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme verion) Newrulesalt jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Extreme version) newrulesalt jd2019 gameplay.png| gameplay (Extreme version) Promotional Images Newrules teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoeyC02n25z/ Newrules instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Newrules twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twiiter - Classic) Newrulesalt jd2019 twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Extreme Version) Screenshot 20190911-115529.jpg| notification (Extreme Version along with A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version)) Behind The Scenes Newrules bts.png|Behind the scenes NewRules_Concept_13-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 NewRules_Concept_15-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 NewRules_Concept_09-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 NewRules_Concept_10-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 NewRules_Concept_08-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Beta Elements Newrules cover online kids.png|Unfinished menu icon for Kids Mode Others Newrules thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Extreme Version) Newrules thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Newrulesalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video) New Rules (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 New Rules New Rules - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes New Rules - Behind the Scenes (US) New Rules - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extractions Just Dance 2019 New Rules NO GUI Just Dance 2019 New Rules - ALTERNATE NO GUI References Site Navigation es:New Rules tr:New Rules Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Eduardo Bañuelos Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Removed from Kids Mode